Bless the Broken Road
by romancewriter123
Summary: Just a little song-fic to 'Bless the broken road' by Rascal Flatts. Don't know it? Look it up! Oh, & i changed the ending to something I thought was a bit more realistic. *The Gods of Fan Fiction command you to review!*


Authors note:

I let myself down… I really did! I promised myself I wouldn't do a song-fic, but here I am, once again contradicting myself. Please R&R – Oh, and discourage me from doing another one! I had do do this, as it was THE perfect song (and yes it's pairing between Monk & Sharona/Natalie. Whatever floats your boat, but I'd go with Nat – it makes more sense).

Disclaimer: I don't own Monk, some lucky dude does. Don't own 'bless the broken road', as far as I know Rascal Flatts does. Don't sue for anything or I'll be sad. Personally I think it's pathetic that we need to write these.

Bless the Broken road:

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago _

_Hoping I would find true love along the broken road _

My phobias, they controlled my life. I needed someone to help me.

_But I got lost a time or two _

_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _

You quit many times, reminding me I was selfish, self-absorbed, & everything I've been called. I was at rock bottom, there was no where to go but up.

_I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  _

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

The first night I dreamt of you, I felt like I was betraying Trudy. But I realized what had been right in front of me for over a year now.

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars _

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

Every failed date, every woman screaming at me, every quirk of mine. They made me realize that you were always there for me, that you could handle me, that you were nothing short of a miracle.

_This much I know is true  _

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you _

For the first time in a while, I truly felt lucky. I never knew I could feel what I felt for Trudy again. It was fate, another chance at life from God.

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through _

_I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you _

The times you left for another bad date. The times I ran, because I didn't know what else to do. The years I spent catatonic. I could have been searching for you, I could have found you. I begged God for a do over, a fresh start.

_But you just smile and take my hand _

_You've been there, you understand _

Every time I mourn, you're there for me. You feel my pain, as you've been through it too. I feel guilty that I can't let Trudy go. I block out the hurt I see in your eyes when I cry. You are always strong for me, never leaving, just taking a break.

_It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  _

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are _

I can't help but feel like we are puppets, being controlled by a greater being, as every fight brings us closer, and every hurt is nursed. I don't need Trudy as much anymore, but I need you.

_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars _

_Pointing me on my way into your loving arms _

You disliked every woman who I tried to date, just as I disliked the mismatched men. I never looked deeper than that, never wondering why. Until now.

_This much I know is true  _

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you  _

Sub-consciously we knew all we needed was each other. We were, and are, a perfect match.

_But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms _

_This much I know is true  _

And as I sit beside you in your car, driving home in silence, I can't help but think how beautiful you are. Your serene expression turning to a smirk as you realize I am staring.

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you  _

I wonder if I should bother with an excuse this time. 'Your hair isn't symmetrical' I used to say, earning an eye rolling. I can hear your question rip my thoughts into pieces.

"What are you thinking about?"

_That God blessed the broken road _

_That led me straight to you_

'You…' I think to myself, I open my mouth, about to utter the one word that will change everything, as I knew it. "Nothing." I drop my head, angry for being such a muss.

…………………………………………………………

Authors note:

Yup, that was quite awkward & embarrassing… Oh well, some more fan-fiction pollution, what's it gonna do?


End file.
